ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
China
The Chinese '''have the power of Culture. Suggestions and spoilers *Strengths: Cheap, fast-producing infantry meant for human wave tactics, and enhanced research capabilities, large number of defensive structures which help fortify cities *Weaknesses: Inferior Imperial army, with no high-level knights or infantry The Chinese have one of the best unit production rates, allowing them to create large armies in small spaces of time and advance at a quicker rate with economy because of their ability to create economic units instantly. China is mainly focused around an infantry army with inexpensive but extremely weak light infantry backed up by their advanced ranged units - suicide soldiers and conscripts are straightforward - they are weak, but cheap and fast to produce and while both Japan and Mongolia can create them too, the Chinese have a bonus in creating them. Other units of note are the Shenbinu and Shenjinu, which are repeating crossbowmen. These units have a poorer range than normal archers, but the best rate of fire for any archery unit, thus making them extremely dangerous in huge numbers. The Chinese also have two gunpowder units: the huoqiang, which fires rockets, and Jiao's regiment, a weaker but faster-training and cheaper gunpowder unit. This allows the Chinese to spawn massive but powerful armies, making them a deadly foe. Beware that they are able to almost continuously spam their conscript soldiers (thanks to early access to Herbalogy) when they need to, so you will be almost continuously attacked by the Chinese if you invade their territory. For the player using China it would be a good idea to advance to the Castle age quickly. This in order to gain its special gunpowder unit, the fire lance, the earliest available gunpowder unit in Rise of Kings, and with faster knowledge accumulation and a superior economic unit production rate they are able to get to this age even faster then other factions. Therefore it is a good idea to not underestimate the Chinese as they have quick access to high quality units and technologies and are able to field massive armies, which although may be mostly made up of conscripts, are supported by the repeating crossbowmen and advanced gunpowder units. CtW guide As one of the four factions president over the Asian continent (the others being Japan, Turkey, and Mongolia) you will have plenty of room to expand west, north and south. North of the Asian continent lies Siberia, a frigid land inhabited by the Chukchi; and Mongolia, the heartland of the 'northern horse barbarians'. Pay these barbarians a vist they'll never forget; their cavalry are exceedingly powerful against suicide foot troops, so getting them out of the way should be you primary task. Japan can be dealt with later, it is too isolated to really be a threat, unless they can somehow create an empire in Korea. Even so, perhaps it would be wise to ally with them to keep them out of Asia. {C Be warned that the Chukchi are extremely cold-hearted and will not tolerate you in their lands, however, and attempting to smoke them out will be troublesome: bring lots of armies to overrun them. South lies Nanyang, an exotic world full of dangers but many great treasures too. Incence, spices and tea are all there for the taking once you crush the pesky local tribes defending them, however. There is also the problem of your southern provinces throughout the Pearl River delta region, which have fallen under the sway of the Huang Chao religious extremists. Nanyang is a land full of mountains and treacherous rivers, so you might want to think of a proper strategy before attacking — conscript troops will not last long unless supplied properly for long-term warfare. Further west lies the Middle East and Europe. They are not a great threat compared to the Mongols, but grant them enough time and someone may move east to your positions. If possible, try to get the lands of Central Asia under your thumb before the Muslims enter them - things will get hairy for you if you do. Conquering Mecca will ensure that Muslims will be more inclined to ally with you to see that their holy sites are maintained in working order, but the Christians will object strongly if you do take Jerusalem. {C Bear in mind that unlike the Christians or the Muslims, Asian factions can create vassals out of anyone but nine of the Christian factions (Russia is one of them) without having to capture Jerusalem, but at a very high cost. It might be better, however, to support one of the Muslims against the other two or so, or to ally with Byzantium and prop them up from afar. Byzantium might be your best ally yet; neither the Russians nor Catholic factions such as England or Spain should be trusted. Also, pay attention to colonies. Unlike European powers such as France and Spain, you can begin creating colonies in the early Castle Age and don't have to wait for Black Plague to strike first. However, the costs of creation of colonies for China is exceedingly high. Faction summary *Versatile faction leaning in on rushing and booming. And rushing again. *A Man's Castle is his Home — Get to the Castle Age as soon as possible in order to start using your unique units. *Dark Age Defence — in the Dark Age, strive to build as many cities as you can in strategic areas. Build a Pyramid too if you can as its attrition bonus will help your weaker light melee forces. *PsyOps — In the Imperial Era, accompany your suicide soldier rushes with more costly but more effective units such as the gajnal mahouts, the gunpowder units and your archers. You will be well advised to take a page from Sun Zi's Art of War: attack the enemy's plans. *Suicide Guys — China is adept at suicide soldier rushes, and China has several units to support them. Repeating crossbow archers can be employed to take out enemy heavy infantry, while fire lancers and Jiao's matchlocks can take out enemy cavalry, which are exceedingly powerful against suicide soldiers. *I Wonder As I Wander — In CtW/Skirmish games, get out the Confucian Academy before somebody does. Having the academy and China's unique abilities in research improves the power of your troops exponentially. '''Settlements: Luoyang; Hangzhou; Panyu; Jiankang; Kaifeng; Chengdu; Xi'an; Jinan; Wuhan; Lanzhou; Taiyuan; Xiangzhou; Tongchuanfu; Tanzhou; Tungtu; Longxingfu; Chengnei; Fuzhou; Jiangyin; Xinxiang; Changsha; Hefei; Guiyang; Qinyang; Hengyang; Changchun; Xiamen; Qingdao; Shendi; Yulin; Zhuya; Dan'er; Tuodong; Tianjin; Nanchang; Nanhai; Hepu; Cangwu; Giao Chi; Cuu Chan; Nhat Nam; Nanning; Long Bien Leaders: Li Shimin, Zhu Yuanzhang, Zhao Kuangyin, Wu Zetian, Yang Jian, Jiao Yu, Yue Fei Best age(s): Dark and Imperial History Mediaeval China: Middle Kingdom vs Barbarians While China's influence on its neighbors was great and its inventions and culture inspired others, China has also been attacked by many barbarians throughout its history. From the Huns and other central Asian steppe tribes to the Mongols who first managed to successfully invade China and then again by the Manchurians (a tribe from Northern China) four centuries later. Much of modern China's territory including Mongolia was incorporated under the Manchurians duiring the Qing dynasty. However, time and again China inevitably assimilated its invaders. Resurgence under the Tang and Song After almost four centuries of disunity, the Tang dynasty (618 to 907) saw the resurgence of Confucian ideals after centuries of realpolitik and civil war which characterised the period between the Wei and the Sui dynasties, and the introduction of Buddhism into China by way of India. This period is considered the high point in Chinese cultural development when printing spread literature and art to vast numbers of the population. {C {C The success of the Tang can be seen from how far Tang influence spread. China was one of the most globalised areas in the world (apart from Byzantium in the Middle East and Andalus in Europe). {C There were Tang commanderies in present-day North Korea and Central Asia; Manchuria was brought under the sway of the emperor at Chang'an; Vietnam too was subjugated for a while. It was this time that Chinese culture developed via multicultural cross-pollination. Turkic and Middle Eastern influences would be absorbed into Chinese culture and customs, even as Chinese goods such as the blue porcelain favoured by African and Muslim rulers flowed west and south. However, through steady decline in military power the dynasty ended with fragmentation of the empire for the next half century until the Song dynasty reunited the country in 960. The Song dynasty saw Chinese culture and scholastic schools of thought spread into Korea, Vietnam, and Japan. The Chinese empire had reached a new golden era, even if however the Song had to compete with other powers such as the Jin to the north (ancestors to the Manchus) and the Xixia to the west. The Mongols and the Yuan dynasty However, by the middle of the 13th century, the Mongols ruled China after their campaigns across Asia and Europe establishing the Yuan dynasty in 1279 under Kublai Khan. The rule of the Mongols was a traumatic period for China. Over the years of the Mongol conquest of China (which involved taking the many disunited factions of China one by one), it was estimated that almost 21 million Chinese died to either illness, starvation or violence. It was events like these (and the occupation by the Manchu Qing four centuries later) that shaped the animosity and suspicion that many Chinese nationals have concerning the intentions of foreigners who live beyond their borders. The Ming: The Last Bright Spot of Domestic Monarchic Rule Foreign rule was ended in 1368 by Zhu Yuanzhang, a Buddhist monk who, previously having stylised himself Prince of Wu, took Khanbaliq (now called Beijing), and established the Ming Dynasty, taking on the title of Emperor Hongwu. The new dynasty would see China create the greatest navy of its day, sailing as far as distant Africa. As a result of the expense of the expeditions as well as from rival factions within the government which saw more importance in defending China from constant harassment from Northern barbarians and foreign influence (in particular, the Portuguese and the Dutch), the voyages however were suddenly stopped, and the Navy destroyed after 1433. This saw China eventually abandoning its naval superiority and turning ever inwards, and into isolationist stasis, until dynastic rule finally collapsed under the weight of its own inertia. When Emperor Yingzong ascended to the throne in 1436, the Ming Dynasty began its decline, mainly due to the monopoly of eunuchs. Corruption was rife, with officials levying heavy taxes on peasants, triggering countless uprisings. At the same time, the Ming Dynasty faced the danger of attacks from external forces. During the reign of Emperor Jiajing (circa 1521), Chancellor Zhang Juzheng was appointed to carry out a comprehensive reform in politics, the economy and military. For some time, things changed for the better but, before long, a eunuch named Wei Zhongxian seized and abused his power, which accelerated the Ming's decline. End of the Ming The end came in the 17th century during a flurry of peasant uprisings that reached Beijing, forcing the Shunzi emperor to commit suicide. Meanwhile, unable to restore order and short on manpower, a Ming official opened the gates of the Great Wall to a host of barbarians, the Manchu, to help quell revolts in the empire. By 1644, however, all was lost - the Manchus seized Beijing, and eventually began absorbing the politically disunited parts of China together under their rule. References *[http://www.chinaculture.org/gb/en_aboutchina/2003-09/24/content_22829.htm Ming Dynasty], ChinaCulture *One Dead Angel, Rise of Nations: China — A Guide, Rise of Nations Heaven Category:Factions Category:Asians